


All’s Fair in Love and War

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Jesse McCree, Dark Jesse McCree, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Multi, gangster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Olivia "Sombra" Colomar is a lowly street rat who falls into the arms of the prestigious Mafia leader, Fareeha Amari, after surviving an abusive relationship with the double-dipping outlaw Jesse McCree. Sombra must learn to love again while trying to navigate the criminal underworld with the infamous Amari to guide her on her path to becoming the queen of the Mexican cartel and Amari Mafia.





	1. Prologue

Content/TW: Overwatch, Gangster AU, Pharah, Sombra, McCree, Domestic Abuse, Attempted Rape, Murder, Ashe.

Setting: Castillo, Mexico

Olivia couldn’t shake the feeling that tonight was going to be another one of his bad nights as she scrubbed the remnants of food from the dishes she’d used to make his dinner. She had managed to sneak a few pieces of chicken since he was coming home late. Otherwise he would complain that she was going to get too fat for him. He was probably drunk again. She hated when he was drunk. It always made him more irritable than usual and that meant more bruises for her. Her head snapped up when she heard the jingle of his keys and the creak of the front door as it swung open. She turned off the water and dried her hands before grabbing his food from the microwave and setting it on the table for him. 

“Your dinner is ready Jesse.” She called from the kitchen as he took off his poncho and hat before kicking off his boots. She’d have to clean up the dirt he’d surely tracked in again. 

The house was eerily quiet like the calm before a storm as he came into the kitchen. He reeked of alcohol. It was enough to make her want to gag from the smell alone. 

"Why didn’t you cook what I asked you to?“ He questioned as he glanced over the table before looking to her again. 

"That was all we had left in the freezer Jesse, and you didn’t leave any money for me to run out to the store.” She explained trying her best not to incur his drunken wrath. 

“I don’t want this.” He grumbled as he grabbed the plate and tossed it into the garage before storming over to her. He backed her against the counter to the point her back was aching from the edge of the counter digging into it. His hand shot up gripping her jaw hard. “When I tell you to make something you make it. Do you hear me?" 

"Yes… I’m sorry.” She gasped out looking up at him nervously. It always scared her how different he’d become after she’d taken his offer to move in with him and escape the Los Muertos gang that had marked her as one of their girls. Originally she thought this man walked on water. He was her savior after all. However, it was less than a month before he turned into her worst nightmare between the drinking and the abuse.

“I don’t think you are, but you will be.” He growled low in his throat as he lifted her up onto the counter. She pushed at his chest to get him off of her as he attacked her neck with rough kisses and bites, marking her skin. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes when she heard the fabric of her shirt rip as he stretched the collar and yanked it down her body to reveal her bra. 

“Jesse please… I’m still sore from last night.” He ignored her pleas and she found herself reaching back on the counter for something she could use to fight him off of her this time. She gripped the neck of a half empty bottle of wine and hit him over the head with it making it shatter. He stumbled back and she jumped down from the counter, shards of glass crunching under her bare feet before she started to run. She stumbled up the stairs, burning her knees on the carpet and bruising her shin as she scrambled to get back to her feet before running into their bedroom and locking the door. She could hear his feet stomping up the staircase, and she didn’t have much time. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door just like she’d done to the first. She could climb out the window, but she needed to get the glass out of her feet first and the locked doors would only stall him for a little while. She started frantically picking at the green shards as she listened to the banging on the bedroom door. There was blood on her fingers from her injured feet and it was getting hard to see what other shards were embedded in her feet. 

"Open the door you little bitch!“ He shouted as he banged relentlessly on the wooden door. She could only pray that by some small miracle someone in this godforsaken town would call the police, but then again they’d never called before even when her screams pierced through the night as he took her against her will. When he got tired of her cries his hands would wrap around her throat and the world would fade into a cloud of darkness before she’d wake up to the same nightmare all over again. It was an endless cycle of abuse, and she had nowhere to run. No friends, no family. He was all she had, but she wasn’t what he wanted. 

To be continued in Chapter 1.


	2. All's Fair in Love and War (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha Amari shows up to question McCree about the drugs she gave him to sell, but instead she gets much more than she bargained for when she finds out that he's been keeping his secret girlfriend captive in his house. When she sees the young woman a sense of protectiveness falls over her, and she knows that she needs to get her out of the house before the abuse gets any worse than it already is. McCree, however, doesn't intend on giving her up so easily.

Content/TW: Overwatch, Gangster AU, Pharah, Sombra, McCree, Domestic Abuse, Violence, Character Death.

Setting: Castillo, Mexico

The car slowed to a crawl as it turned down the dead end street just as the rain started to pick up. Houses were boarded up and broken down on either side of the pot hole ridden road. The driver’s side window rolled down as the car parked outside a rundown looking house that was really no different from the others aside from the shouting coming from inside its walls. The red glow of a cherry lit up the woman’s face as she pulled another drag from her cigarette. It was a nasty habit. She reached into the glove box and pulled her gun out, checking to make sure it was still loaded before she opened the door and stepped out of her car. She flicked the cigarette into the middle of the road before slipping her gun into the waistband of her jeans and pulling her jacket over it.

She made her way over the cracked sidewalk and up the walkway to the door. The street was relatively quiet except for the sounds of cars passing by in the distance, the pitter-patter of the rain, and the yelling of a man she once considered a friend until he’d started to short her on money for the product she’d given him to deal. She was trying to get her foot in the door here in Mexico, and he seemed like the kind of person she could trust given their history. She leaned her head against the door listening hard to what was going on inside. Whatever was going on in there certainly didn’t sound like anything good.

Fareeha took a couple steps back before kicking the door in. There was a pause in the banging as they sound of the front door slamming back against the wall seemed to catch their attention. She walked in and slowly looked around. There was a trail of green glass shards leading out of the kitchen towards the steps with drops of crimson staining the steps. She reached for her gun before carefully making her way up the stairs. Judging by the hat and the poncho sitting on the back of the couch and the dirt crusted boots laying on the floor Jesse had to be home.

Her eyes followed the trail until she reached a broken door that was barely hanging on its hinges after someone had kicked it in. She glanced up when she heard a gruff grunt.

“Howdy kiddo.” Jesse grinned running his fingers through his blood caked hair before holding his hands out in surrender when he noticed her gun. “You caught me at a bad time.”

“What’s going on Jesse? The house looks like a wreck.” Fareeha questioned as she lowered her weapon.

“Oh don’t worry about all that.” He said with a shrug as he started to walk towards her. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Egypt with your mother?”

“I’m here on business. You still haven’t coughed up the money yet.” She stated watching him closely. He seemed a little under the influence, or maybe it was just the gash on his hairline making him act this way.

“Oh right. Well sorry to say kiddo, but I don’t have it. The feds got a hold of it while my boys were out selling it.” Her eyes narrowed at him when he called her by that nickname again. Too many people still saw her as nothing more than Ana Amari’s daughter even now that she was running the family business.

“I’m not a kid anymore Jesse. I’m your boss, and you need to hand over the money or the product. You and I both know you wouldn’t be pulling this shit if my mother was standing here.”

“Relax Reeha-” He started, but a soft whimper caught their attention and her gaze shifted to the bathroom door he’d clearly been banging on judging by the bloody prints on the white wood before she’d interrupted him.

“Who’s there?” Fareeha called out. She didn’t need any of Jesse’s one night stands overhearing their business. 

“It’s no one. Let’s go.” Jesse said taking Fareeha by arm starting to pull her out of the room, but she stood her ground as the bathroom door creaked open slowly. Her almond gaze fell on a the form of a short woman who was holding onto the door for support. There was a pool of blood smeared at her feet as she stared back at her with eyes that were practically begging her for help.

The sight shocked Fareeha to say the least. She never imagined that Jesse was the kind of man to get violent with his women, but the angered look that crossed his face when he saw the young woman was all the convincing she needed. She shrugged him off before making her way over to the bathroom door. It looked like she was getting more than she bargained for by coming here tonight, but she was a sucker for women in need. When McCree stepped to follow she held up her gun in his direction once more.

“Don’t move Jesse.” She ordered before turning her gaze back to the girl. “Did he do this to you?”

She nodded quickly. She seemed scared, and Fareeha didn’t like how frail she looked. Whatever was going on it had clearly been going on for a while.

“You lying little bitch! You attacked me!” McCree bit out from where he stood by the door. Fareeha turned to shoot him a glare that instantly shut him up.

“Do you want to leave him? I can take you with me.” She told her. She wanted to help her. Even if she had taken over her mother’s empire, she still had a sense of justice instilled in her. She never hurt women or children when it came down to taking care of business.

“Si. I would like to leave.” The smaller woman said. Her voice was hoarse from crying, but Fareeha could see the fire burning in her violet eyes.

“Then you’ll come with me tonight until we can figure something out for you.” Fareeha assured her before holding out her hand for her to take.

“You’re not taking her anywhere Fareeha. She belongs to me. I bought her off her pimp.” McCree argued, taking another step towards them.

“Then she will be my compensation for the drugs that you haven’t paid me back for. Unless of course you’d rather I take your life Jesse.”

“You wouldn’t kill me. We have history. I’m practically family.”

“You know my mother wouldn’t stand for this incompetence. She might not be here to deal with you herself, but I am and if you don’t step aside and let me take the girl I will do what I came here to do in the first place.” Fareeha stated with a glare. She needed men to respect her like they did her mother, and if she gave McCree any slack she knew he would take it a mile. “Now move.”

The smaller woman was practically clinging to her free arm as they made their way past McCree. Fareeha could feel the trembles through the hold she had on her. She would have picked her up given the state of her feet, but she needed to keep McCree at bay with the threat of her gun. 

Just as they were about to turn the corner of the door she felt the pressure on her arm disappear as Jesse yanked the woman back into the room. He was on her like a rabid dog, his hands tight around her throat. It was a split second decision before the sound of gunfire filled the room, and the woman’s eyes were wide with horror as she was covered in his blood when his body went limp on top of her.

Fareeha pushed his body off of her before kneeling down to pick her up. She was light as a feather in her arms as she carried her down the blood stained stairs and out to her car. She handed her a blanket from her trunk after getting her settled into the back seat. She would have to get the interior detailed to get the blood from her clothes off the seat. “Before we go is there anything you need from the house?”

“ Arturito. He’s on the bed.” She said softly. She seemed to be in a state of shock after what she’d experienced and Fareeha couldn’t really blame her.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” She told her before walking back up to the house while pulling her phone out to have her men clean up the mess, and dispose of McCree’s body. Her mother would be furious with her if she knew how much of a messy job she’d done tonight, but there were more pressing concerns.

She shook her head as she stepped over McCree’s body. It was a shame she’d had to resort to killing him, but what other option did she have. He was more of a violent drunk than she’d expected and it wouldn’t surprise her if he’d been the one shooting up the drugs she’d given him to sell. 

She lifted the pillows before finding a teddy bear stuffed beneath them. It looked old and worn. There were small stitches along the seams where someone had clearly repaired it over the years. She pocketed her phone before taking the bear back out to the car. She was a bit surprised to see that the woman hadn’t ran off at the first chance she had, but she was relieved to say the least. That woman didn’t look like she could survive a night on the streets. She handed her the bear before walking around the car and getting into the driver’s seat just as her men pulled up behind them to clean up the mess she’d made. 

“Let’s get you home. I’ll have the cooks whip up something to eat for you and the maids will run you a bath.” Fareeha told her before starting up the car and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. The Tumblrpocalypse put my writing on the back burner and then the holidays came along. I hope you enjoy, and will come back for future chapters to watch Sombra blossom into the sassy queen that we all know she can be with the help of Fareeha.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based off of an old Mafia AU roleplay of the Overwatch characters that me and my dear partner did over a year ago. I know the characters may be OOC, but I've seen other OOC Overwatch content do very well so I am taking the chance and hoping that you all like this fic just as much as we liked the original roleplay with addition of some characters such as Ashe. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
